Alderaan
Alderaan war vor seiner Zerstörung im Jahr 0 VSY der zweite Planet im Alderaan-System. Es war die Heimatwelt von Bail Organa und Leia, nachdem er sie adoptierte. Alderaan war ein äußerst friedlicher Planet. Doch kurz vor der Schlacht von Yavin wurde er vom Todesstern zerstört. Die wenigen Überreste des Planeten wurden später als Friedhof von Alderaan bezeichnet. Beschreibung Alderaan war eine ruhmreiche Kernwelt und lange Zeit eine zentrale Welt der galaktischen Politik, Forschung und Kultur. Die Bewohner Alderaans entdeckten mit ihren Erkundungsschiffen eine Vielzahl von bedeutenden Handelswegen in der Galaxis, wodurch sich auf den nahe gelegenen Welten einige Kolonien von Alderaan niederließen. Vom Weltall aus gesehen war Alderaan ein wunderschöner grün-blauer Planet, der jedoch keinen Mond besaß. Im Gegensatz zu den überfüllten Kernwelten wie Coruscant, konnte die alderaanische Gesellschaft ein harmonisches ökologisches Gleichgewicht aufrechterhalten, das sowohl aus prestigeträchtigen Großstädten als auch aus unberührter Wildnis bestand. Einst war der Planet auch ein Ort für besonders empfindliche einheimische Rassen, die schon lange als ausgestorben galten. thumb|left|Eines der wenigen Ballungsgebiete von Alderaan. Ein Großteil der Oberfläche des Planeten Alderaan war mit grasflächigen Prärien bedeckt, auf denen mehr als 8.000 Sorten von Gras zu finden waren. Künstler verwendeten die wohlgesonnene Landschaft als Impression, um damit ihren Lebensunterhalt zu sichern. Die großflächigen Savannen waren das zu Hause von einer Vielfalt von wiederkäuenden und grasenden Lebensformen, die besonders die Viehwirtschaft belebten, was ein anerkannter Beruf der ländlichen Bewohner Alderaans darstellte. Die wenigen Ballungsgebiete von Alderaan wurden effektiv genutzt, um die weitere Umgebung in Szene zu setzen. Alderaans Skyline bestand beispielsweise aus sanft gewölbten, schimmernd weißen Gebäuden, die eine optische Brücke zu den grünen Gräsern und den weißen Wolken formten. Die Studenten besuchten gerne die bewährte Universität von Aldera, eine Lerninstitution, die besonderen Wert auf die eigene Meinung und den freien Gedanken setzte, was wiederum keine Zustimmung von Seiten des Imperiums fand. Andere Zentren wie Crevasse City, passten sich optisch ihre Umgebung so an, dass sie bei einem gewissen Abstand schon fast unsichtbar wirkten. Geschichte Kolonisierung Etwa 27.500 VSY ließen sich die ersten menschlichen Siedler auf Alderaan nieder''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' und der Planet war einer der ersten der Kernwelten, die von Coruscant aus von Menschen besiedelt wurden. Die Kolonisierung von Alderaan begann rund 27 Jahrtausende vor dem Ausbruch des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs und etwa 2.000 Jahre vor der Gründung der Galaktischen Republik. Zu dieser Zeit war die interstellare Raumfahrt ohne die Erfindung des Hyperraumantriebs noch sehr langwierig, woraus sich schließen lässt, dass die ersten Siedler mehrere Jahre auf sich nahmen, um Alderaan von Coruscant aus zu erreichen. Die ersten Kolonisten Alderaans fanden eine Welt vor, die sich gänzlich von Coruscant unterschied. Im Gegensatz zum galaktischen Zentrum, deren Biosphäre durch eine rasant industrielle Entwicklung fast vollständig zerstört war, waren weitflächige Grasebenen, flache Meere und lange Bergketten vorherrschend. Von der Schönheit des Planeten beeindruckt, wurden die Kolonisten zu einem festen Bestandteil ihrer neuen Heimatwelt. Sie errichteten Städte, die sich an die natürlichen Konturen des Planeten anpassten, und schufen somit einen einzigartigen architektonischen Stil, der sich in Symbiose an das bisherige Landschaftsbild anschmiegte. Die Kolonisten fühlten sich in ihrer Lebensweise bestätigt, als sie die Städte der Killiks entdeckten. Diese Ureinwohner von Alderaan, die bereits Urzeiten vor der Kolonisierung Alderaans ausgestorben waren, lebten in gewaltigen Insektenhügeln, die sich von den grasigen Ebenen wie Monolithen erhoben. Statt sich dieses Erbes zu bereichern, achteten die Alderaaner diese versteinerten Hügel als Sehenswürdigkeit. Auf einer Insel eines Sees, der 3.000 Jahre vor der Kolonisierung aus einem Asteroideneinschlag resultierte, errichteten die Menschen ihre Hauptstadt Aldera, die aufgrund ihrer hoch aufragenden und majestätisch anmutenden Türme gleichzeitig zum kulturellen, künstlerischen und philosophischen Zentrum des Planeten wurde. Nach der Entdeckung einer natürlichen Vertiefung in der Planetenkruste, machten sich Architekten und Techniker an die Arbeit, um diese zu weiten und zu vertiefen, ehe sie mit flüssigem Polymer-Material ausgegossen wurde. Nachdem sich die Substanz erhärtete, schnitzten die Alderaaner mithilfe der Laser ihrer orbitaler Raumschiffe komplette Gebäude aus dem Polymer und überdeckten diese mit einer Transparistahl-Folie, die später von Turmspitzen durchstoßen wurde. So entstand Terrarium City und es war der außergewöhnlichen Weltanschauung der Alderaaner zuzuschreiben, dass sie die Stadt nicht mit Steinen bauten, sondern sie formten wie Bildhauer. Politischer Knotenpunkt thumb|left|Die Delegation des [[Sith-Imperiums ist auf Alderaan gelandet.]] Gemeinsam mit Coruscant, Chandrila und Corellia war Alderaan eines der Gründungsmitglieder der Galaktischen Republik und trotz ihres weit reichenden politischen Einflusses gingen galaktische Konflikte zumeist spurlos an dem Planeten vorbei. Tatsächlich blieb Alderaan bis zu seiner Vernichtung während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs eine der mächtigsten Stimmen im Galaktischen Senat – immer danach bestrebt, die Grundsätze der Demokratie zu wahren und ihre friedliebende, aber gleichzeitig pazifistische Philosophie nach außen zu tragen. Im Jahr 3653 VSY wurde auf Alderaan der Vertrag von Coruscant, ein Waffenstillstandsabkommen ziwschen der Galaktischen Republik und dem Sith-Imperium, ausgehandelt, wodurch der seit Jahrzehnten in der ganzen Galaxis andauernde Große Galaktische Krieg beendet wurde. Ein Kontrast zur sonst so konfliktfreien alderaanischen Kultur schuf der so genannte Alderaan-Nachfolgestreit, der rund 70 Jahre vor der Zerstörung des Planeten die heimische Bevölkerung in zwei Lager spaltete. Ursächlich für diesen Zwischenfall war die Tatsache, dass der Hohe Rat von Alderaan auch nach dem dritten Wahldurchgang keinen neuen Anwärter für die Position des Vizekönigs bestimmen konnte, sodass Alderaan eine gewisse Zeit ohne ein politisches Oberhaupt blieb. Ehe das politische System des Planeten, welches seinerzeit zu eines der ältesten in der Galaxis zählte, revolutioniert wurde, wandte sich der Hohe Rat an die Republik, die zwei Jedi-Botschafter – unter ihnen auch der junge Jorus C'baoth – nach Alderaan schickte, die den Disput letztendlich beilegen konnten, indem man sich auf Senator Bail Organa einigte. thumb|Der [[Superlaser des Todessterns steuert geradewegs auf Alderaan zu.]] War Alderaan zur Zeit der Galaktischen Republik noch ein hoch geachteter Planet, der symbolisch für den Frieden und das Wissen in der Galaxis stand, war er zur Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums ein Dorn im Fleisch der herrschenden Regierung. Die Universität von Alderaan, die ihre Studenten vollkommen isoliert in ihren Fächern unterrichtete und großen Wert auf die freie Meinung legte, war ebenso vom imperialen Regime verachtet wie die pazifistische Politik der alderaanischen Gesellschaft, die dazu noch im Verdacht stand, mit der Rebellen-Allianz zu sympathisieren. Schließlich wurde Alderaan im Jahr 0 VSY von einem gezielten Schuss des Todessterns vollkommen zerstört und deren gesamte Bevölkerung innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen ausgelöscht. Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin ließ sich zu dieser Tat hinreisen, um seiner politischen Gefangenen, Prinzessin Leia Organa, eine Machtdemonstration gemäß seiner Doktrin „Herrschaft durch Furcht“ darzubieten und sie zur Kooperation auf der Suche nach dem Rebellen-Stützpunkt zu zwingen. Alderaan war somit nach der Gefängniswelt Despayre der zweite Planet, der vom Todesstern zerstört wurde – und da die Raumstation in der Schlacht von Yavin zerstört wurde, gleichzeitig auch der letzte. Vermächtnis Mit der Zerstörung von Alderaan erfuhr die Rebellen-Allianz einen regelrechten Zustrom von bereitwilligen Widerstandskämpfern, die sich gegen das imperiale Schreckensregime aufzulehnen wagten. Die Untat, welche das Imperium an Alderaan vollstreckte, polarisierte die öffentliche Meinung wie noch keine andere imperiale Operation zuvor und statt eine nachvollziehbare offizielle Erklärung abzugeben, verwiesen imperiale Regierungsmitglieder auf die Botschaft, die damit zum Ausdruck gebracht werden sollte. Ganz im Gegensatz zur eigentlichen Theorie von Tarkin und seinen zahlreichen Anhängern bewirkte diese Machtdemonstration nicht, dass sich der Widerstand der Neuen Ordnung aus Furcht beugte, sondern dass sich selbst loyale Offiziere des Imperiums in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert sahen. So ergriffen direkt an Bord des Todessterns eine Gruppe von Deserteuren – bestehend aus dem Sturmtruppler Nova Stihl, dem TIE-Pilot Villian Dance und einigen anderen Imperialen – erfolgreich die Flucht, ehe die Raumstation nahe Yavin IV zerstört wurde. Außerhalb der rigorosen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen an Bord des Todessterns ließen sich Gedanken der Fahnenflucht unter imperialen Offizieren leichtfertiger schüren. Einer von ihnen war Ander Rendrake, ein Mitschüler Han Solos in der Imperialen Akademie, der später als Kommunikationsoffizier auf dem Sternzerstörer Vendetta seinen Dienst für die Imperiale Flotte verrichtete, und sich nach Alderaan als Doppelagent der Rebellion zur Verfügung stellte. Auch für den Überläufer Tycho Celchu, der selbst einmal auf Alderaan lebte und mit dessen Vernichtung nicht nur seine Heimat sondern auch seine Familie verlor, war die ihm hier dargebotene imperiale Skrupellosigkeit der entscheidende Antrieb. Quellen *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Die Macht des Todessterns'' *''Bacta-Piraten'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Schatten der Vergangenheit'' *''Vertrag von Coruscant (Comic)'' *''Empire at War'' *''Empire at War – Forces of Corruption'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Kernwelten bg:Алдеран en:Alderaan es:Alderaan fr:Alderaan hr:Alderaan it:Alderaan ja:オルデラン hu:Alderaan nl:Alderaan no:Alderaan pl:Alderaan pt:Alderaan ru:Алдераан fi:Alderaan